The time of my life with you
by America Alya Jazz
Summary: America fermait les yeux, le cœur lourd. Elle les ouvrit pour fixer son plafond, elle pouvait entendre la respiration de ses amis ainsi que de ceux de ses jumeaux qui se trouvaient dans le lit à côté. Ils avaient l'air paisible, en paix … mais pour combien de temps encore ? Ils courraient tous un grave danger, une course contre la montre ou se mêleraient amour et désespoir.


Bonjour à tous,  
j'aimerais vous faire partager à mon tour une fanfiction qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Je vous poste le prologue dans l'espoir que celui-ci vous plaira. N'hésiter surtout à me donner vos avis, cela m'aidera à avancer et à progresser.

DISCLAIMER: La famille Landowski et certain d'autre personnages m'appartiennent. Le monde d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling.

Cette histoire ne parlera pas principalement d'Harry Potter même si il aura quand même une place importante car sans Harry ce serait trop triste! Je vais arrêter de faire mon blabla, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter ou même mettre un tout petit mot cela me donnera la force de continuer! Bonne lecture

* * *

« _Chaque jour, des milliers de personnes meurent, nous ne nous en rendons pas compte, trop concentré sur notre petite vie bien douillette. Savez-vous qu'au moment où j'écris cela, une personne vient de mourir de faim, de soif ou tuée par quelqu'un ? La vie est injuste, nous le savons tous. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien y faire, nous ne pouvons que regarder les secondes, les minutes et les heures défiler en restant impuissants.__En temps de guerre, nous pouvons compter les morts par milliers. Et pourtant, nous continuons, encore et encore, sans relâche, à nous battre pour ce que nous croyons juste. Voilà de cela plusieurs années qu'une guerre avait éclaté, une guerre qui touchait la communauté sorcière, et indirectement la communauté moldue. Mais ils n'y étaient pour rien. Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal pour que l'on s'attaque à eux ? Rien. Ils n'avaient juste aucun pouvoir magique.__Pendant quatorze années, cette guerre avait cessé. Quatorze années de paix réduites à néant par un seul homme qui est revenu plus fort. Pourtant, notre cher Premier Ministre ne croit pas en cela. Comment peut-il ne pas croire un homme comme Albus Dumbledore ? Je ne comprends pas, peut-être suis-je encore trop jeune pour comprendre cela. Je ne peux vous dire qu'une seule chose : je crois au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et je me battrais contre cet homme qui croit en la pureté des sangs ! Je vous l'écris noir sur blanc, je me battrais contre lui, corps et âme, pour ma famille, mes amis et pour ses moldus qui n'ont rien demandé. _» : **extrait du Journal d'America Alya Jazz**

« _L'amour est synonyme de patience, de bienveillance. Il n'est jamais jalousie. L'amour n'est jamais violence, ni grossier. Il n'est jamais vantardise, ni égoïsme. Il ne prend jamais offense, n'a aucun ressentiment. L'amour ne prend nul plaisir dans le péché d'autrui, mais se réjouit de la vérité. Il est toujours prêt à pardonner, à croire, à espérer, et à endurer, quelle que soit l'épreuve_. » _**Le temps d'un automne**_

_« Je suis follement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. Amoureux de son sourire, de son rire, de son courage, de sa force. De ses faussettes, de la moue qu'elle fait quand elle boude, de la façon dont elle se pince le nez quand elle est gênée, de ses crises de jalousie qui me font bien rire, de ses pétages de câble qu'elle a avec ses frères jumeaux et ses amis, de la manière qu'elle a de me remettre à ma place quand elle trouve que j'exagère trop. J'aime tout chez elle. Je l'aime tellement, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point. En ce moment même, elle se trouve à côté de moi et je ne peux rien lui dire car je sais qu'elle ne m'entendrait pas. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'on sorte de cette bataille tous les deux en vie ou que l'on meurt ensemble, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Cette fille est mon rayon de soleil, ma raison de me lever chaque matin et de continuer à avancer dans ce monde en guerre. C'est ma drogue, mon bonheur, mon tout. J'ai envie de me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés, de la voir prendre du poids en sachant qu'elle portera mon enfant, qu'on se dispute encore et que cela finisse en réconciliation sur l'oreiller, j'ai besoin d'elle. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne la tuez pas, je vous en supplie ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Mon amour, je t'aime et j'espère que tu le sais, je ne veux pas te perdre et une fois que cela sera fini, je te demanderais en mariage, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. » _**Fred Weasley**


End file.
